<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1010 Internal Coms [Professional Use Only] by Incognito Mode (ArchaicNightfall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691589">1010 Internal Coms [Professional Use Only]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicNightfall/pseuds/Incognito%20Mode'>Incognito Mode (ArchaicNightfall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1010 being absolutely feral, Chatlogs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Humor, Multi, Neon J is Tired, Pining Rin, Programmer Eloni, chat fic, eloni likes to do programming as a side hobby, tags updates as the fic progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicNightfall/pseuds/Incognito%20Mode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ADMIN: Don’t make me regret this.</p><p>01White: Of course sir, we will make sure to remain professional.</p><p>03Blue: We will abide by the rules with great enthusiasm.</p><p>~~</p><p>AKA in which Neon J creates a chatroom for his boys, chaos ensues. </p><p>Featuring: Cooking accidents, dramatic androids, autotuned crying, Feral Rat Hours, and Instantaneous Instances of Regret™️.</p><p>Other characters will end up joining the chat at one point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>1010 &amp; Neon J. (No Straight Roads), White | Rin &amp; Red | Zimelu &amp; Blue | Purl-Hew &amp; Green | Eloni &amp; Yellow | Haym, White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads), a very light dusting of onionshipping atm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [Professional Use Only]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like to think that I'm funny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SYSLOG</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>1010 Internal Coms [Test System]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[1 user online: ADMIN] </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chat has been active for 22d 15hr 20m54s</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN: </b>Test test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>ADMIN</em> </b> <em> has uploaded a </em> <b> <em>file</em> </b> <em> .  </em></p>
<p><b> <em>ADMIN </em> </b> <em> has uploaded an </em> <b> <em>Image <a href="https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/mobile/000/023/021/e02e5ffb5f980cd8262cf7f0ae00a4a9_press-x-to-doubt-memes-memesuper-la-noire-doubt-meme_419-238.jpg">[pressxdoubt.jpg]</a></em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN:</b> Oh good! It’s finally working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN:</b> I miss the days when I could code an entire program within 3 straight days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN:</b> ...This is going to suck. I just know it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SYSLOG</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>&gt;System Reset</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You have not connected this chat to the cloud, all messages and files will be lost. Are you sure that you wish to reset the server?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>//Y/N?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>&gt;Y</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Server Reset. Data cache cleared. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SYSLOG</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ADMIN has added 5 members to the group chat: 01White, 02Red, 03Blue, 04Green, and 05Yellow.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1010 Internal Coms [Professional Use Only] has been updated.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>//</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Syncing across six (6) platforms. J-1, 01White, 02Red, 03Blue, 04Green, 05Yellow.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Syncing across twelve (12) registered devices. 6 mobile. 6 desktop.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Permissions have been updated: Everyone below admin status can now upload images, videos, links, and change nicknames.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cloud service status: Fully operational.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sync Complete!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>//</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chat has been active for 5m7s</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN: </b>Troops! Now that all of you are fully online and functioning with no repeating issues or errors, I have finally enabled the communications features. This program is both on your HUDs as well as a personal app on your phones and other communication devices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN: </b>Important information will be periodically uploaded to the cloud service.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN: </b>Remember, professionality is important for our work and cohesiveness as a unit! As such, I am initiating the protocol “Keep It on the Down-Low”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Admin: </b>This means: No sneaking images of any sort- that includes screenshots of the chatroom and uploading them to any social media. No talking about the chat outside of your own selves. And for the love of everything, don’t use this while performing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>ADMIN</em> </b> <em> has </em> <b> <em>pinned</em> </b> <em> a message to the board. </em> <b> <em>Click to see all pins.</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN:</b> Don’t make me regret this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>01White:</b> Of course sir, we will make sure to remain professional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>03Blue:</b> We will abide by the rules with great enthusiasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>ADMIN</em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em> Offline.</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>02Red:</b> “with great enthusiasm’ Purl, what are you, freshly constructed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>03Blue:</b> Sometimes I have a processor ache that comes and goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>02Red: </b>what? you mad that i called you out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>03Blue: </b>Oh, it’s back again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>02Red: </b>eXCUSE ME?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>03Blue: </b>You’ve been excused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>01White:</b> The fact that you used two different quotations marks bothers me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>02Red: </b> <b> <em>i hate this family.</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>04Green: </b>we didnt even last a whole minute</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>01White:</b> Awful job, everyone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>02Red:</b> and you expected otherwise?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>05Yellow:</b> woa woa woa</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>05Yellow: </b>waaaaaaaaaiiiiit</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>05Yellow: </b>we hav a chatroom now??? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>04Green:</b> you just found out :?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>05Yellow</b>: i wAS RECHARGING U CURLY FRY </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>05Yellow: </b>also ur hair doesn’t work that way</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>02Red: </b>oh god- haym-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>02Red:</b> you just set off Purl, i can hear him and he’s two doors down</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>01White:</b> Wait, I don't get it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>02Red:</b> to quote a fan, “at least he’s pretty”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>04Green </em> </b> <em> has uploaded an </em> <b> <em>Image </em> </b> <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767564483685384213/779969821437460490/1606029680345.png"> <b> <em>[thejoke.png]</em> </b> </a></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>01White: </b> Oh! I get it now! That's <em> very </em>funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>01White: </b>Also, second order of business-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>01White</em> </b> <em> changed their nickname to </em> <b> <em>Best Leader</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>03Blue:</b> Doubt</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Best Leader </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <strong><em>02Blue</em></strong><em><strong>’s</strong> nickname to </em> <b> <em>Nonbeliever</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Best Leader </em> </b> <em> changed <strong>03Red's</strong> nickname to </em> <b> <em>Eyebrows</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Best Leader </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b><em>04Gr</em></b><strong><em>een</em></strong><em><strong>’s</strong> nickname to </em> <b> <em>DeadMeme</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Best Leader </em> </b> <em> changed <strong>05Yellow’s</strong> nickname to </em> <b> <em>Baby</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever: </b>Eh, that’s fair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Eyebrows:</b> wh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Eyebrows: </b>ill kill you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BestLeader: </b>I’m shaking in my non-existent boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme:</b> <em> hey ):&lt; </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme: </b>ill have you know that my meme arsenal is the toppest of tiers</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever: </b>You literally dabbed on screen in the latest fan mail video. You are the textbook definition of a dead meme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme:</b> ouch right in the energy storage unit</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever: </b> Dude, just say heart. Say it with me- <em>heart.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme:</b> but we dont <em> have </em>hearts</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>wah-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>heyyyy !!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>im not a baby :c</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever:</b> Sounds like something a baby would say, tbh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>mean!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme:</b> to be fair you are the youngest</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>i am??? not???? we were both online’d on the same day you onion ring!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme: </b>pffff baby cant even swear</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>bECAUSE I HAVE STANDARDS</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme: </b>i opened my eyes a whole 2 minutes before you did</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Baby: </strong>that means jack diddly squash and u know that!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever: </b>Hmm... Rin and Zim have been quiet for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Eyebrows</em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Idle</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>BestLeader</em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Idle</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>yall hear smthng</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme:</b> the screaming you mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever: </b>Oh, so that’s where they went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>yeah,,, oh to hear without audials</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme:</b> Any bets?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever: </b>Zimelu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby:</b> zimelu</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme: </b>yeah okay valid</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>BestLeader</em> </b> <em> is no longer </em> <b> <em>Idle</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BestLeader: </b> <b> <em>HE BIT ME!</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Eyebrows</em> </b> <em> is no longer </em> <b> <em>Idle</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Eyebrows: </b> yeah! because you <em> suck </em>Rin!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Eyebrows: </strong>you basic white bread heel piece!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>haha!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BestLeader: </b>IT’S NOT FUNNY!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever: </b>It really is though. B)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BestLeader: </b>It’s not even like anyone can see this, there was no need for him to try and bite my hand off!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>feral raccoon hours!!! We love to see it!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme:</b> oh totally</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Eyebrows: </b>i’m more than just my eyebrows!!! and we can’t even change our nicknames because they have a cooldown!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>ADMIN </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em> Online</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DeadMeme:</b> o schnikes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BestLeader: </b>Oh, oh no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Eyebrows: </b>heck</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever: </b>Rip to Zimelu and Rin, but we’re different.</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p><b>ADMIN: </b> 15 minutes. I leave to do work for <em> 15 minutes </em> and two of you are already trying to deactivate one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b> <em> slams a 40 on the floor </em> S C A T T E R</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Baby</em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Offline</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>DeadMeme</em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Offline</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Eyebrows </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Offline</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>BestLeader</em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Offline</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>ADMIN: </b>Like a bunch of rats, they skitter away in different directions in hopes that I will never find them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>ADMIN </em> </b> <em> changed their nickname to </em> <b> <em>Tired Rat Wrangler</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Nonbeliever:</b> Am I a rat too?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Tired Rat Wrangler: </b>No, of course not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Tired Rat Wrangler: </b>Purl, you’re the most valid one here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Tired Rat Wrangler </em> </b> <em> changed </em> <b><em>Nonbeliever</em></b><strong><em>'</em></strong><em><strong>s</strong> nickname to </em> <b> <em>OnlyValidSon</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OnlyValidSon: </b>BO !!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OnlyValidSon:</b> B) !!!!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [Dad J Not Allowed]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eloni is smart<br/>we care he</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>SYSLOG</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1010 Internal Coms 2 [Dad J Not Allowed]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[1 user online: 04Green] </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[4 users offline: 01White, 02Red, 03Blue, 05Yellow.] </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat has been active for 20m15s</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>04Green: </b>okay i managed to get a separate chat set up! </p><p> </p><p><b>04Green: </b>im so glad that i still have my programming notes saved all over that saved my life</p><p> </p><p><b>04Green:</b> @everyone. yeah i know you hate this suck it up we got privacy yo</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>01White </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Online</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>03Blue </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Online</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>05Yellow </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Online</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>01White </em> </b> <em> has changed their nickname to </em> <b> <em>Star</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Eh, it’s not like we’re mid-performance. </p><p> </p><p><b>05Yellow: </b>are u sure that this is dad proof???</p><p> </p><p><b>04Green:</b> yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>04Green: </b>ok like 95.7% sure that its dad proof </p><p> </p><p><b>05Yellow:</b> ill take those odds!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>04Green:</b> i have it set so that the moment the server detects dads ident code itll commit no longer function and itll purge the syslog function</p><p> </p><p><b>04Green: </b>basically save ur memes if u make and upload them</p><p> </p><p><b>04Green: </b>cause this isnt going to the cloud storage</p><p> </p><p><b>05Yellow:</b> finally,,,, a place where i can hole up like,,, r a t!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>05Yellow: </b> <em> skitters around n settles in a corner surrounded by shreds of fluff and memes!!!  </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>05Yellow </em> </b> <em> has changed their nickname to </em> <b> <em>cockatoo</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>04Green:</b> mood</p><p> </p><p><b>03Blue: </b>Wait, you just said you wanted to be a rat. Why cockatoo?</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>1, yellow hair <em>(i kno its feathers ok???)</em></p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>2, s c r e a m s</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Yeah, okay that checks out.</p><p> </p><p><b>03Blue: </b>Valid.</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>You’re not gonna change yours, Purl?</p><p> </p><p><b>03Blue: </b>Thinking.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>04Green </em> </b> <em> has changed their nickname to </em> <b> <em> GummyRing</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing: </b>fuit gummi,,, but Round™</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>03Blue </em> </b> <em> has changed their nickname to </em> <b> <em>CoolBlue</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> boring but fitting</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Don’t fix what ain’t broken.</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b> Did you seriously say, in all seriousness, <em> ain’t? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Yes. I did. What are you gonna do about it, Rin? </p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Aha,,,,,,hahaha,,, nothing. Nope. No complaints here!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CoolBlue: That’s what I thought.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Star:</b> F E A R.</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>but dad says that its always good to improve tho!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Shhh.</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> i wILL NOT BE SILENCED</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> A A A A A A A</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>02Red </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Online</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>and i oop</p><p> </p><p><b>02Red: </b> <b> <em>Scream any louder in real life and I’ll delete your game save.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>02Red </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em> Offline</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> sometimes,,, </p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>some silence is required</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> wow</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Incredible, you went quiet Immediately™.</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> i kno my limits and,,,, i like living,,, and my vynmons ALSO like living,,,</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>GummyRing </em> </b> <em> has changed </em> <b> <em>02Red’s</em> </b> <em> nickname to </em> <b> <em> HibernatingBear</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>screws of steel</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Oh my gosh.</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Bro, he’s gonna kill you the moment he comes back online.</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> he wont be able to kill me in any way that matters</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>jsdfdkjjd</p><p> </p><p><b>Star:</b> Are you okay?</p><p> </p><p><b>cocktoo:</b> bro,,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing: </b>im fine honestly</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing: </b>youve never heard of that quote???</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue:</b> The world’s going to end, Eloni just used punctuation.</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> heeeeeeey ):&lt;</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Star </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em> Idle</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue:</b> Is… is he seriously googling it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Star </em> </b> <em> is no longer </em> <b> <em>Idle</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>Star:</b> How. How did that come from a post about mushrooms?</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> idk humans are funny like that</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>You go, you funky little organics.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>HibernatingBear: </b> <b> <em>WHO CHANGED MY NICKNAME?</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>HibernatingBear: </b> <em> grabs @GummyRing </em> <b>YOU.</b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>HibernatingBear</em> </b> <em> has uploaded an </em> <b> <em>Image [</em> </b> <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767564483685384213/781671567158673408/YOU.png"> <b> <em>YOU.png</em> </b> </a> <b> <em>]</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing: </b>ghhssdkdjkjdjj</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>GummyRing </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em> Idle</em> </b></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Okay, I know that we’re supposed to be running errands to test out our incognito forms-</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: -</b>But I met???? The cutest guy?? The other day.</p><p> </p><p><b>Star:</b> He plays the drums so Dad’s not gonna like him too much, but like- he was so nice??? </p><p> </p><p><b>Star:</b> Didn’t even recognize who I was but that’s fair because I didn’t exactly look like myself. </p><p> </p><p><b>Star:</b> <em>coughs awkwardly </em>So I. May have volunteered for an errand again, but I want to see if I can talk to him again. </p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> omg</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> rin finally breaking the rules momence?</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> rule-follower-to-a-t rin is finally deviating?!!!! im so proud!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> sandalous</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Hate that.</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> you laughed tho</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Hate that. BP</p><p> </p><p><b>HibernatingBear: </b>ok, so spill the deets, what does this guy look like?</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> yeah!!!! spill!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Well,,,, hh,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> wow hes speechless thats a first</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Shut it, you.</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Anyway, all I’m gonna tell you is that he has the prettiest red eyes, like rubies or red velvet, and I could look into them for hours.</p><p> </p><p><b>HibernatingBear: </b>pfff, what a sap</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>i think its cute!!! rins finally thinking about something other than his hair!!! </p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>What do we call that? Growth.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Star:</strong> Eh, I'll take it.</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>I may take a little longer to get back home, anyone willing to run-interference with Dad-J so he won’t notice me returning late?</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> :O</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Oh no. </p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>u want me to cause a heckin ruckus???? </p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>im on that like uhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>a bird on a branch!!!</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>cockatoo </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Idle</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>HibernatingBear: </b>why do i hear running</p><p> </p><p><b>HibernatingBear:</b> <b><em>HAYM I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU</em></b></p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>Aw nuts.</p><p> </p><p><b>HibernatingBear: </b> <b> <em>IT'S IN MY HAIR.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>HibernatingBear</em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em> Idle</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>cockatoo </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Online</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>ruckus!!! woooooo!</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>rin! youre clear!! Go Go Go!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Star: </b>OhMyDays am I going.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Star </em> </b> <em> is now </em> <b> <em>Offline</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Omg.</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing: </b>shrkdklajks did he really just run up to zimelu and slap him with a handfull of lotion</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Oh that was glorious. </p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b> The <em> speed? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue:</b> The <em> accuracy? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue:</b> The acoustics of the mansion accentuating the sound of the slap???</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Modern art right there. B')</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing: </b>im so happy that we can record in real-time im so so so glad,,, any bets</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Hmm, on the one hand, Haym is the fastest and has the most energy out of us all. </p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>On the other hand, Zimelu is currently powered by sheer rage and spite. And Zim's fast when properly motivated.</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Though, I'm voting Haym; he's got crackhead rat/cat/racoon energy. </p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing: </b>im going zim, if I lose, i'll give you my blueberry pudding</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Heck yeah. If I lose, I'll give you that teal scarf.</p><p> </p><p><b>GummyRing:</b> deal</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Deal.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>HibernatingBear </em> </b> <em> is no longer </em> <b> <em>Idle</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>HibernatingBear: </b>you are both dead to me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i swear zimelu isnt gonna be angry 24/7 </p><p>brothers just bring out the  r a g e  sometimes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [Neon J Makes a Mistake part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatiana asks Neon J to make a chatroom. The boys talk about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Tatiana, but I'm so scared to write her. She's so cool and I'm chaotically feral.</p><p>...Anyway. That's how I spent 2 weeks staring at my document and weeping over her and praying that she's not ooc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekly meeting had finished a few minutes ago when Tatiana approached Neon J as the cyborg was gathering up his papers. The rest of his boys were still lounging around in their seats. Eloni was immersed in his tablet, furiously typing away with Purl looking over his shoulder. Rin and Zimelu were staring at each other- have been staring for a good five minutes now -unblinkingly. Haym in the meantime had a happy look on his faceplate, cheek-sensors flaring a bright yellow every now and then as he stared outside the window.</p><p>"Neon J?"</p><p>Neon J, who had been partially paying attention to the group chat, and running his servos across the braille laden paper, hadn't noticed his leader's response. As such, he nearly jumped a foot in the air and whirled to face her with a salute. "Ma'am! Is there anything I can do for you?"</p><p>"I was wondering if your boys are doing well?" Tatiana asked as she glances over to the still quiet androids.</p><p>"Of course!" Neon J perked up, always happy to talk about his sons. "They've been performing well and are as lively as ever, why do you ask?"</p><p>"Curiosity, I suppose." Tatiana intoned wryly as she made a sweeping gesture in the boys’  direction. "Normally, the meetings are alight with chatter from the boys' end, but lately they've been… quiet."</p><p>"Too quiet?” Neon J asked, "I guess that would be a reason to worry."</p><p>"They always did have a knack for getting into trouble."</p><p>"Ah, well. Now that all of them are online and fully operational, with no severe glitches over the years, I decided to implement the internal communications feature. It used to be for alerts, but I figured that they could use something in a more entertaining format. So the alert system has been converted to a sort of ah- chat feature- if you will."</p><p>"I see, and how secure is it?"</p><p>"Very much so! I would never let my boys accidentally leak any information, let me assure you! I have a firm set of rules in place, and- well, they know better. Considering their fans…"</p><p>There was silence for a moment, a brief memory of Purl panicking, cramming himself as far as he could in the corner of the limo. One of his arms damaged, the joint at the elbow sparkling, forearm and hand missing. That had been an… unpleasant experience to say the least.</p><p>Tatiana frowned, red eyes narrowed in consideration for a moment before she spoke up again. "Would you mind humoring me for a moment?"</p><p>Neon J cocked his monitor to the side, his sonar making a low ping sound to accentuate his interest. "Of course, anything for you Tatiana."</p><p>"I have been considering a better way of keeping track of our fellow artists. Our younger artists would benefit from a better form of communication that’s less formal than emails." Tatiana crossed her arms behind her back and hummed a little. </p><p>Once again, she looked at the quiet androids. "And hearing your success with the chat feature, I would be willing to commission you for a megastar centric chat feature. Something secure and safe, away from prying minds."</p><p>Neon J paused for a moment. It wouldn’t be too difficult, all he’d need to do is make a few additions to the source code, then he could release the app to the personal NSRtist servers and with easy installation software. There's also the matter of encoding everything- “Of course I can, it’s shouldn’t be too much work. Though, Tatiana- really- you don’t have to pay for it. 1010 gets enough funds from the fans as it is.”</p><p>“And if I wanted to?” Tatiana asked, raising an eyebrow, tone faintly teasing. </p><p>“Well-” Neon J barked out an abrupt laugh. “Hah! I wouldn’t be able to stop you then.” </p><p>“I thought so. Well, that is all for today.” With that, Tatiana gave Neon J a pat on the shoulder and returned to her desk.</p><p>Neon J watched her go, radar spinning slowly before speeding up. Turning on his heel, he wordlessly gestured for his sons to follow him back to the limo- brain and processor already whirring.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>SYSLOG</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1010 Internal Coms 2 [Androidnanigans]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[5 users online: StarSong, CoolBlue, RebelRiot, OnyonRing, cockatoo.] </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat has been active for 5mo 22d 11hr 1m 20s</b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>omg dads gonna make a fricken GC for the rest of the squad yooooo</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue</b>: He’s what?</p><p> </p><p><b>OnyonRing: </b>whu</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>were none of you like- listening to the convo just now???</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>...I may have my audials muted and listening to internal music.</p><p> </p><p><b>OnyonRing: </b>coding takes up 99 percent of my attention thank you very much</p><p> </p><p><b>StarSong: </b>Zimelu and I were sparring.</p><p> </p><p><b>RebelRiot: </b>Mentally.</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>oh i noticed that lmao</p><p> </p><p><b>RebelRiot:</b> Guess whos winning?</p><p> </p><p><b>OnyonRing: </b>you</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>u</p><p> </p><p><b>RebelRiot:</b> You dang right.</p><p> </p><p><b>StarSong:</b> Cheater has all the of the goddang evidence stacked against me I swear-</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Second costructed Privileges™ </p><p> </p><p><b>RebelRiot: </b>Rin's a huge gay and still pining after a guy he hasn't seen in a whole year. Rin, I've got. So. Much. Dirt. On your escapades. You don't understand.</p><p> </p><p><b>StarSong: </b>Aw, don’t remind me. He used to be around a lot more and then poof! Gone! My non-existent heart yeaaaarns and you’re making fun of me. </p><p> </p><p><b>StarSong: </b>The freakin’ audacity. Have you no shame?</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Ugh. </p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>That sucks, but I can hear the whine in your text.</p><p> </p><p><b>StarSong: </b>I miss the drummer man. </p><p> </p><p><b>RebelRiot: </b>I know.</p><p> </p><p><b>StarSong:</b> I miss him a lot. :C</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>dont worry too much im sure drummer bois fine</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> u said that he’s pretty chill and vinyl city is,,, vinyl city</p><p> </p><p><b>OnyonRing: </b>yeah I wouldnt be surprised if hes just staying low for a while</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>I still cant believe some of our fans set a guys car on fire</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Yikes.</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>man could spit some straight bars tho,,, but still i think that was unwarranted even if the guy wuz getting popular</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue:</b> Double Yikes.</p><p> </p><p><b>RebelRiot: </b>Anyway, what was dad talking to Tatiana about again?</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>dads gonna b recreating the chat function we hav but for the rest of the nsr crew</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>i cant wait</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo: </b>I can smell the opportunity for future chaos &lt;:3c</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue: </b>Uh oh.</p><p> </p><p><b>CoolBlue:</b> But at the same time, I’m totally in.</p><p> </p><p><b>cockatoo:</b> helllllll yeah!!! purls my favorite sibling yall can go home</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CoolBlue: B’)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>StarSong: </b>Ouch.</p><p> </p><p><b>RebelRiot:</b> Eh, thats fair.</p><p> </p><p><b>OnyonRing:</b> I can feel the cain instinct rise up deep in my circuitry</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>